poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradey O'Diesel
''' Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Bio Later on Bradey confronted them again in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons". Where she planned on taking over Santa's workshop with some help with the Changling Queen. (although she didn't know the Trolley Fighters knew about her escape and her plans) She engaged with T.C. and Hugs in a short battle and she was defeated, she fled vowing to get revenge another day. Afterwards, she find herself a henchman, a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, then they appear in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator: Genysis" where they join forces with the T-3000 to ensure Skynet's success. But she and Morack are defeated by Jenny Wakeman, Kitty Katswell, and Dudley Puppy. Bradey then returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" where she plans on obtaining the magic lamp so she can use it to Bradey and Morack then returned again in Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where she revealed to be a member of the Sith too, she even shared a brief battle in Mustafar Then in Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" Bradey then plans to use In "Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back" In "Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi" Than in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", But unknown to our heroes, Darth Vader and Morack came to retrieve her and she was repaired, then Darth Sideous then decided to send Darth Megadon with her to help her succeed in her plans. Then Morack injects a machine-phase matter into her system, giving her the machine-phase matter qualities like the T-3000.Then later she got another henchman, another diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin Afterwards, in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers 5" she and her goons soon enough return and then Brian is lead into a trap where he confronts her again, but in a duel with her, someone else then starts attacking Brian from another angle and then something is thrown at him, which disarms him (literally) and then some of Bradey's friends: The Shotgun Gang appear and they all then take their shotguns and all fire at Brian till they use up all their ammo, then Bradey takes her AK and then she fires at his legs! They then leave, intending on leaving Brian to die, luckily Kitty comes in and takes Brian back to the team, and the medics immediately treat him. Afterwards, she confronts T.C. and hugs once more and gets into a lightsaber duel with them, but they reach a stale mate. Then she is confronted again, but the team all Lightsaber duel her, as Willy uses one of Megadon's lighterangs to cut off her robotic arms. And the Shotgun Gang is defeated, forcing her to flee, but she assures them she'll be back. Finally in, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" Personality Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. Main Weaponry *AK-47 *AA-12 shotgun *Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Gunner Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Phyiscal combat: Intelligence: Trivia *Bradey will make her first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons *Bradey will guest star in Gallery Bradey O'Diesel (with her Ak).png|Bradey with her AK-47 Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12).png|Bradey with her AA-12 shotgun Bradey O'Diesel (equine form).png|Bradey as a Unicron Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Lover Stealers Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sociopaths Category:The Sith Category:Master Manipulators Category:For the Evulz Category:Arrested characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lightsabermen Category:Psychopaths Category:Bombers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Brian and the Eevolution Family's Adventure villains Category:Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Females